The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) brings together various telecommunication standard development organizations. The 3GPP covers telecommunication network technology and is intended to provide a complete system specification.
The 3GPP has introduced a functional element called a Traffic Detection Function (TDF) as a new entity in the packet core network architecture referred to as System Architecture Evolution (SAE). The TDF is intended to enable application detection and reporting from the data plane to a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF). Generally, the TDF is dependent on the PCRF to enable the application detection and reporting functionality on the TDF.
As defined by the 3GPP specifications, the TDF resides on the data plane. In addition to traffic detection and reporting to the PCRF, the TDF performs traffic management and steering to Value Added Services (VAS) platforms in the network. Application Based Charging (ABC) was recently added in the 3GPP specification to allow the TDF to participate and enable the creation of application based plans by integrating with the charging components namely the Online Charging System (OCS) and the Offline Charging System (OFCS).
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved method and system for managing traffic detection.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.